Broken Romance
by Whisperingleaf
Summary: Kagura came to attack Kyo with a loving hug and wrecked the house, and Tohru broke her ankle falling in one of the holes! Now she has a fever and Kyo lets his feelings getting in the way-and she doesn't mind and Yuuki gets jealous. Kyo/Tohru/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me! I just wanted to thank you for reading this fanfic! This is really my first serious fanfiction EVER so I'm glad someone's**

**reading. I'll try to update every so often-Least: 3-5 days; Max: 2 weeks; Depends if there is a holiday or something special going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but this computer that I am using to send this wonderful piece of fanfiction out to the world with. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Broken Romance-Chapter One**

**  
The Beginning  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kyo and Yuuki Somah ran back into Shigure's room panting. "What happened?!" they cried in unison. Shigure looked up, serious. "She's in**

**bed with a fever and a broken ankle. I'm sure she'll…" He was cut off by Yuuki and Kyo running back out of the room and quietly opened the **

**door to Tohru's room. They both calmed as soon as they saw her sleeping face, but not for too long. They glared infamously at each other. **

**"This is all your fault!" Kyo yelled, quickly making sure that Tohru was still asleep. "No, it's your fault you stupid cat! If you and Kagura were **

**more careful, this wouldn't have happened!" Yuuki spat. "You damn rat! It's not my fault I was getting beaten to a pulp!" Tohru stirred and **

**they stopped for a moment. "What are you too fighting about now?" Shigure asked as he popped his head in. Yuuki and Kyo glared, then **

**went back to fighting for another 10 minutes.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Tohru thought she was awake, and she was. But she was also screaming. "Miss Honda!!" "Tohru!!" They rushed over and Tohru was gasping**

**for breath. "W-What happened?!" Tohru was shaking violently. "I-I don't know...I just, started screaming...I don't know! I'm sorry!" Yuuki**

**tried to comfort her. "It's okay, you're awake now." "Get outta here ya damn rat!" "Why don't you leave?" "Fine, I will! And I'll also do**

**something you can't!!" 'Kyo looked very...happy...when he said that.' Tohru thought. Yuuki turned back to her. "Are you sure you're fine Miss**

**Honda?" Tohru nodded but she was a little dizzy. "Okay then. I'm going out to get some more medicine since we're almost out." "Okay." As **

**Tohru was laying back down she heard a slam downstairs. "You better not do anything to Miss Honda while I'm gone." Yuuki growled. Kyo**

**shrugged him off. "Like hell I would ya damn rat!" And then she heard two doors open, and then close, to see Kyo standing there with a bowl**

**of leek soup. Tohru smiled, and tried to get up to eat, but cringed and laid back down again. "It's okay Tohru."**

**

* * *

**

**Yuuki got home to find a sleeping Tohru in her bed, her tray on the floor, and another sleeping...Kyo?! 'What's he doing here?' Kyo was **

**sleeping on the floor right next to the bed, leaning on the side with Tohru's arm draped across his shoulder. Yuuki wanted to punch the stupid **

**cat, but knew he couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Yuuki sighed and went into his room to sleep for the night after giving Shigure a note on his **

**desk for the medicine. He just couldn't help the feeling that...maybe he was losing to Kyo....that maybe, Tohru wasn't his, but Kyo's.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks again for reading! I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow!! Reviews are nice, and please no flames since I'm a firsty! Tips and other**

**advice needed!**


	2. The Next Day

**Hey everybody, it's me again! Thanks for reading 'Broken Romance' Chapter 2!!! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I would be in heaven if the true story(not this fanfic) was real.

* * *

**

**Broken Romance**

**The Next Day  
**

**

* * *

He looked up as the rain came pouring down the window. The day was dragging on forever and ever. He was thinking back on last night, **

**when he had seen Kyo sleeping beside Tohru's bed. Yuuki couldn't get the image out of his head. During the school day, all of his teachers **

**had called on him at least once or twice and he hadn't talked to anyone the whole day. All day he just stared out the window or slept. Kyo **

**had to wake him up every time they had to switch classes or it was time to leave. He was too weak to even stand, so when they just got into **

**the forest, Yuuki had passed out, leaning onto Kyo's back, startling him. Kyo sighed and put him on his back and carried him home, glad that **

**the rain had stopped.**

**

* * *

**

**By the time they got home, Yuuki was fast asleep. Kyo put him in his bed to rest and went to find Shigure. "Found out Yuuki's not feeling so **

**hot either Shigure. He passed out walking home and was sleeping or staring out the window all day. I had to wake him up six times today **

**and he didn't even have lunch." "I'll look after him. I'll call Hatori if it gets too bad." Kyo nodded, and went to check on Tohru and give her **

**today's homework and notes, but she was fast asleep. He laid down the bookwork and sat on the bed, careful not to wake her. Just as Kyo **

**came back, after leaving to get some milk, the rain started pouring down again. He felt weak. He climbed up the stairs into Yuuki's room to **

**see if he was okay, then into Tohru's room. The cat plopped down on a chair a resorted to watching Tohru sleep. Soon, he was asleep too.**

**

* * *

**

**Shigure went to Yuuki's room to find Yuuki awake. He had been breathing hard, as if he had just ran, his eyes were wide, and he was**

**staring out the door before Shigure had come in. "My dear Yuuki, are you alright?" Shigure walked over to Yuuki and sat on his bed to take**

**his temperature. "You don't have a fever or a cold so you should be fine." He looked up at Shigure, finally calming down. "Get. That. Cat. **

**Out. Of Miss Honda's room. Now." Shigure was shocked. "How do you know he is in there? He's only taking care of-" Shigure was forced**

**off the bed as Yuuki stood straight up. "Taking care of her?! Like hell he would!" Shigure's eyes widened. "Now now Yuuki, calm down.**

**You're talking about the person who brought you home after you collapsed." "He.....brought me back? What happened? I only remember**

**going to school.....and starting to walk home....." "Kyo told me you were either spacing out or you were sleeping. Must've had a bad night."**

**Yuuki just nodded and Shigure left the room as the whole room's aura darkened incredibly fast.  
**


	3. The Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction, which is the most awesome fanfiction I have ever made. X3**

**

* * *

It was now a week after the whole incident occurred, when Tohru had broken her ankle. Yuuki was feeling better physically, but not **

**mentally, Kyo had been exhausted and regularly sleeping in or next to Tohru's room, to make sure that she was okay constantly. Her friends **

**Hana and Ou were out for summer vacation. Tohru has completely healed and was walking around with no trouble, so Yuuki was happy in **

**more ways than one. On Saturday, it happened. Yuuki burst through the door, looking for Tohru. Kyo was just being lazy outside in a tree, **

**and caught sight of Tohru. "Hey, didn't you know the rat's lookin' for you? He's practically bringing down the house. I'm the only one who **

**knows where you were and Shigure's out." Tohru jumped. "I'm sorry!" and she sped to the house.**

**

* * *

**

**Tohru crashed through the door, panting on the ground with her groceries all on the ground. "Miss Honda?!" Yuuki ran into the room. "Where**

**have you been? I was worried sick about you and I've been searching all day!" She giggled and he looked confused. "What's so funny?" **

**"You were so worried but I told you all where I was going! Only Kyo knew where I went and you could have just asked him. He was being **

**lazy in a tree ealier and-" Suddenly Kyo was in and started picking up the groceries, then Yuuki was. "Ah, thank you...Kyo, Yuuki." "You're **

**welcome Miss Honda." A grunt was heard from Kyo. Tohru smiled, thinking back on everytime they did this.**

**

* * *

**

**"You stupid cat, you could have told me she was going shopping! I could have gone with-" He was punched to the other side of the yard.**

**"How dare you say such things like that ya damn rat! She announced it at breakfast this morning. You were so asleep the whole time that **

**you barely ate anything and I had to clean up the mess!!" "Well I couldn't sleep because you were pounding on the roof!" "I was not I was-" **

**"WATCH OUT YOU GUYS!!!" A pile of laundry surfaced from a room and Yuuki took it with immediate haste to carry outside. "T-thanks**

**Yuuki-kun!" "You're welcome Miss Honda." He smiled his smile meant for Tohru only, and glared at Kyo as he took the laundry outside.**

**"You stupid cat." "YA DAMN RAT!!!"  
**


End file.
